Marilyn Nelson
Marilyn Nelson (born April 26, 1946) is an African-American poet, translator and children's book author. She is the author or translator of 12 books and 3 chapbooks. Life Nelson was born in Cleveland, Ohio, to Johnnie (Mitchell), a teacher, and Melvin M. Nelson, a U.S. serviceman in the Air Force. She was brought up living on military bases, and began writing while in elementary school. She earned a B.A. from the University of California, Davis, an M.A. from the University of Pennsylvania in 1970, and a Ph.D. from the University of Minnesota in 1979.Marilyn Nelson, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Sep. 15, 2018. Career Nelson is a professor emeritus of English at the University of Connecticut. She is the founder and director of Soul Mountain Retreat, a writers' colony she founded in 2004 to "“encourage and support emerging and established poets—especially those belonging to traditionally underrepresented racial or cultural groups.”Marilyn Nelson b. 1946, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 15, 2012. Recognition Her poetry collection The Homeplace (1990) won the 1992 Anisfield-Wolf Award, and was a finalist for the 1991 National Book Award. The Fields Of Praise: New And selected poems (Louisiana State University Press), won the 1998 Poets' Prize, and was a finalist for the 1997 National Book Award. Author's Booking Agent: Blue Flowers Arts; Author Page; Marilyn Nelson Bio Her other honors include 2 National Endowment for the Arts creative writing fellowships, the 1990 Connecticut Arts Award, a Fulbright Teaching Fellowship, and a 2001 Guggenheim Fellowship.Soul Mountain Retreat > Marilyn Nelson Biography She was poet laureate of Connecticut from 2001 to 2006.Author's Booking Agent: Blue Flowers Arts > Author Page > Marilyn Nelson Bio Awards * 2005 Boston Globe–Horn Book Award * 2001 Boston Globe/Hornbook Award * 1998 Poets' Prize * 1992 Anisfield-Wolf Award Publications Poetry *''For the Body: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1978. *''Mama's Promises: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisian State University Press, 1985. *''The Homeplace: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisian State University Press, 1990. * Partial Truth (chapbook). Willington, CT: Kutenai Press, 1992. *''Magnificat''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1994. *''The Fields of Praise: New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1997. * She-Devil Circus (chapbook). West Chester, PA: Aralia Press, 2001. * Triolets for Triolet (chapbook). Curbstone Press, 2001. *''Carver: A Life in Poems''. Asheville, NC: Front Street, 2001. *''The Cachoeira Tales, and other poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisian State University Press, 2005. * The Freedom Business: Connecticut landscapes through the eyes of Venture Smith: Poems. Old Lyme, CT: Lyme Historical Society / Florence Griswold Museum, 2006. *''Sweethearts of Rhythm: The story of the greatest all-girl band in the world'' (illustrated by Jerry Pinkney). New York: Dial Books, 2009. *''Faster than Light: New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2012. Juvenile * The Cat Walked Through the Casserole, and other poems for children (with Pamela Espeland, various illustrators). Minneapolis, MN: Carolrhoda Books, 1984. *''Fortune's Bones: The manumission requiem'' (young adult). Asheville, NC: Front Street, 2004. *''A Wreath for Emmett Till'' (illustrated by Philippe Lardy). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2005. *''Miss Crandall's school for young ladies and little misses of color : poems'' (with Elizabeth Alexander; illustrated by Floyd Cooper). HonHonesdale, Pa. : Wordsong, 2007. * Pemba’s Song: A ghost story (with Tonya Hegamin). New York: Scholastic Press, 2008. *''The Freedom Business: Including a narrative of the life and adventures of Venture, a native of Africa''. Honesdale, PA: Wordsong, 2008. * Snook Alone (illustrated by Timothy B. Ering). Somerville, MA: Candlewick Press, 2010. *''Ostrich and Lark''. Honesdale, PA: Boyds Mills Press, 2012. *''How I Discovered Poetry'' (poem; illustrated by Hadley Hooper). New York: Dial Books, 2014. * Beautiful Ballerina (with photos by Susan Kuklin). New York: Scholastic, 2009. Translated *Halfdan Rasmussen, Hundreds of Hens, and other poems for children (translated with Pamela Espeland; illustrated by D.M. Robinson). Minneapolis, MN: Black Willow Press, 1982. *Inge Pedersen, The Thirteenth Month. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 2005. *Halfdan Rasmussen, The Ladder (illustrated by Pierre Pratt). Cambridge, MA: Candlewick Press, 2006. *Euripides, Hecuba, in Euripedes I (edited by David R. Slavitt & Palmer Bovie). Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press (Penn Greek Drama Series), 1998.Euripides 1, University of Pennsylvania Press. Web, Oct. 31, 2015. *Halfdan Rasmussen, A Little Bitty Man, and other poems for children (translated with Pamela Espeland; illustrated by Kevin Hawkes). Somerville, MA: Candlewick Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Marilyn Nelson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Centre Inc. Web, Oct. 31, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Library of Congress Online Catalog > Marilyn Nelson * Flowers Arts > Author Page > Marilyn Nelson Bio Notes External links ;Poems *Marilyn Nelson profile & 10 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Marilyn Nelson b. 1946 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * [http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=4818586 Audio: NPR: Poetry > Marilyn Nelson Reading A Wreath for Emmett Till] * Video: Library of Congress > Webcasts: Marilyn Nelson Reading at the Bookfest '03 ;Books *Marilyn Nelson at Amazon.com ;About * Marilyn Nelson at Blue Flowers Arts *Marilyn Nelson at Encyclopedia.com * Interview with Marilyn Nelson by Diane Osen at National Book Foundation Category:American poets Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Writers from Ohio Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Fulbright Scholars Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:American translators Category:American academics Category:University of California alumni Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:Poets Laureate of Connecticut Category:University of Connecticut faculty Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:Newbery Honor winners Category:African American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:African American female poets